


Rainbow Fluff in Basketballs

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Short Drabbles, any pairing at all, i have so many stories pending and here i am writing drabbles, just request, knb will be the death of me, must sate fujoshi soul, sexy as shit, will be done in a day, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just a hint of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Fluff in Basketballs

Sexual Frustration and Boobs  
Kise X Aomine

 

To think after finally getting a boyfriend, Aomine’s fascination for boobs would come to a stop. As Kise observed Aomine making vulgar noises behind a Mei-chan magazine, he sighed.

  
_‘Apparently not so.’_

  
To be honest, Kise felt rather neglected. After finally making some time in his hectic schedule, being a model and a student, he was very excited to spend it with his (hot) boyfriend. It had also been so long since they had….been intimate.  
Kise blushed a little. He missed his touch. The main motive for making time. But to his defense, that’s not all they’d do! They could go on a date first! Watch a movie or maybe have dinner together, He was so excited to visit that new Italian place around the corner!

  
But…

  
He looked around Aomine’s (messy) bedroom in disdain. Here he was. In his boyfriend’s room. Doing nothing he wanted to do in a bedroom, but sitting silently and sighing over his poor taste in men. You’d think they’d atleast make out a little but no.

  
He looked back at his boyfriend still giggling behind the magazine. He had been hinting Aomine of his real intentions since the second they had entered the bedroom. Whether he was ignoring him on purpose or he was actually even a bigger idiot than others knew him to be, he did not know. But one thing was clear.  
Mei-chan was always first. To the extent that he was making Kise question his own lack of female assets.

  
“Hey,Ryouta.”

  
Kise perked up immediately.

  
_'Finally, some attention!'_

  
He turned his body fully to Aomine, to acknowledge his next words only to face a very serious Aomine. He was a bit surprised by the intense look on his face and was very turned on.

  
Maybe he was getting in the mood? Aah, It’ll be a bit hard to do it in this room with his parents still in the house, though, maybe it will even more fun this way, kind of Taboo and sexy, Oh God he was easily getting so riled up. Perks of having a sexy boyfriend, he supposed.

  
“Keep an open mind but-”

  
Open mind? Did he have some special positions? Fetishes? Maybe he was into BDSM? It must be about sex right? They hadn’t made love for a long time. Whatever, he was into anything as long as they could. God.

  
“Have you like….ever thought of getting….breast implants?”

  
What? Breast Implants?

  
……

  
…..

  
BREAST IMPLANTS????

  
“AHOMINE!!!!”

  
“OUCH!!!”

  
“Go to your Mei-chan for all I care, Stupid Daiki!” Kise sniffed as he made his exit out of the room wailing angrily leaving a very bruised up Aomine.

  
“I said to keep an open mind….”

**Author's Note:**

> In Aomine’s defense Kise would look even more hotter with big boobs, not that he minded his lack of them. It was just a suggestion on his part. XD Drop in your favorite knb pairings and I’ll have a small drabble ready! Till then!


End file.
